


11:59 pm

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday!, Hurt/Comfort, I usually write prin/xiety, LMAO, M/M, Oh, analogical if you squint - Freeform, canadian virgil, for literally one tiny plot reason, for my friend, i hope he was okay??, i really hope you like this kurtis, i wrote this in literally 3 hours, ily kurtis, im very tired, ive never written logan before, like its there but super casual, omg, thats all i know how to write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: 11:49 pmVirgil watched as the clock ticked on silently. His original excitement from this morning with it. The world turning on without taking him into consideration.Okay so maybe that was a tad dramatic. But regardless. He sighed heavily, sinking further down into the chair he’d claimed the week he’d moved from Canada to America and in with these freaks he calls friends.Friends who didn’t even remember his birthday apparently.





	11:59 pm

11:49 pm

Virgil watched as the clock ticked on silently. His original excitement from this morning with it. The world turning on without taking him into consideration.

Okay so maybe that was a tad dramatic. But regardless. He sighed heavily, sinking further down into the chair he’d claimed the week he’d moved from Canada to America and in with these freaks he calls friends.

Friends who didn’t even remember his birthday apparently.

He picked at the dirt under his chipped, black, painted nails.

11:50 pm

He bit his lip. It didn’t matter, right? The others were obviously busy. They wouldn’t forget on purpose. Of course not. He thought back to this morning. Patton and Roman bickering in the kitchen this morning over what to make for breakfast. Logan drinking a cup of dark coffee as he pours over his notes for class. And Virgil… Expectant and excited. Only for the day to carry on as usual. As if there was nothing special about the day to begin with.

11:50 pm

Pushing a hand through his tangled hair, Virgil huffed, jumping up. _It’s fine._ _It didn’t matter. It’s just a dumb birthday._ Who cares if it’s his 21st. Who cares if he’s been waiting for this day for _actual years_. Because apparently _no one actually did care_.

He jammed his hands into the stitched pockets of his heavy jacket and stormed in the direction of his room, ignoring the way Patton looked up from where he was hanging up way too many Halloween decorations in the hallway of their shared house.

“Kiddo?” He called, but Virgil shot out his middle finger, ignoring the way his chest tightened at Patton’s hurt noise. Roman popped his head out of the bathroom, hair half covered in curlers, frowning.

“Can you stop your incessant stomping? I’m aware the younger generation needs to parade around in their misery, but some of us need concentration!”

Virgil huffed, ignoring him as well, finally reaching his room. He threw open the door, hating the way tears bit at his eyes, and slammed it shut again behind him. He collapsed onto his bed, biting the inside of his cheek, throwing a glance at his phone.

11:51 pm

He turned his face into his pillow, ignoring the tightness in his throat.  _ They didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Today is shit _ .

A quiet knock sounded on his door. Virgil curled against himself, a loud, “Go away!” filling the silence.

He looked at the clock on his phone as the door slowly creaked open.

11:53 pm

He pushed his head back into his pillow, tensing as the door closed gently and his bed dipped, making way for the added weight. A hand pressed gently to his shoulder, pulling away after Virgil’s noise of discomfort.

He shrank back at the cleared throat.

“Virgil, did something happen? You seemed… distressed.”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil turned over, putting his back to Logan. “Did Patton send you to come check up on me? I’m  _ fine. _ ”

A strong hand settled in the back of his hair, combing gently. Virgil huffed, irritated that it felt so nice.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Virgil shook his head, mumbling the same affirmative under his breath.

He checked his phone.

11:54 pm

He locked it a little too violently.

“Virgil? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Patton says you were really mean to him. You’re never mean to Patton.”

“First time for everything,” he said instead, keeping a scowl on his features. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted to make a scene. But what would it accomplish? As much as he wanted Logan and everyone to feel guilty for forgetting, he also just… wanted them to remember. Life was supposed to get better after moving away from home. But apparently he’s still getting forgotten. No matter where he goes.

A sharp sting pulled at his eyes again. He bit his cheek hard to keep them at bay.

Logan sighed, hand stilling, but not leaving the back of his head.

“I don’t know what happened, but I’d very much like to make it better? Virgil, if you just tell me what’s going on, I’ll do everything to help. I just want you to feel better. You seemed upset this morning as well. Did you have a nightmare?”

11:55 pm

Virgil pulled away from Logan’s hand, unable to hold himself back from sniffing loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t lie to me. You  _ don’t _ really care.”

He heard the quiet gasp behind him. “Virgil- I  _ do _ care, I-”

He sat up, not caring as his cheeks very quickly grew wet. Virgil narrowed his eyes as well as he could at Logan, keeping a foot of distance between them. “Then why did you forget.”

Logan’s dark blue eyes were uncharacteristically large as he searched Virgil’s face. As if taking in information as to what possibly had gone wrong. He pulled at the end of his tie and met Virgil’s eyes. “Forget what? I don’t-”

Virgil cut him off again with a harsh laugh. “ _ My Birthday, you jackass! It’s my fucking birthday today!” _

More tears slipped down his face faster and faster. Virgil broke their eye contact as Logan processed. He could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

“Wha- No, no it’s not pos-”

Virgil huffed, pulling his hood up and pulling at the strings. “Yeah. So that’s why I’m upset. Can you get the fuck out, please?” He wiped agerly at his eyes, ignoring the way his chest tightened and breathing sped up. He sniffed and pulled his sleeves tight in his clenched fists.

Logan shook his head, shifting to better face Virgil. He began to reach out, but seemed to think better of it, running a hand through his usually well groomed hair. Virgil determinedly kept his eyes averted as to not find the unusual action cute. “I thought your birthday was in January!”

Virgil couldn’t hold back the weird face he made at that. “No? September 1st. The day it’s always been.”

“But- But I could’ve-  _ Hold on. _ ”

Virgil blinked a bit owlishly as Logan jumped up, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil's forehead that he didn’t manage to dodge and dashed from the room. He was only gone a minute, coming back in in a huff, small black planner in hand. Virgil subconsciously checked the time.

11:57 pm

“Look. Right  _ here _ .”

Logan pushed the well used planner onto the mattress, spinning it around to face Virgil. He wiped at his eyes again, moving dark hair from his forehead to peer down at the neat handwriting.

Sure enough. January 9th. Standing out in purple ink next to other days filled in with black ink. ‘Virge’s B-Day :)’

Virgil frowned, picking anxiously at his chipped nails. “But why… Why would you think it’s in  _ January _ ?”

Logan held up a finger as he scrolled very quickly up through his phone. Virgil checked his phone, biting his lip.

11:57 pm

Suddenly Logan jerked up to attention, reading from his phone. “June 13th, 2018. 11:23 am. To: Virgil. Hey, when is your birthday?

“June 13th, 2018. 3:42 pm. From: Virgil. 01/09 why?

“That’s what you texted me. Look for yourself.”

Virgil shook his head, still frowning. “1/9 is September 1st. I don’t understand how you got that confused for January.”

“ _ You said Janua-  _ Oh my god.”

Virgil looked up to see Logan rolling his eyes. “What?”

He pushed a hand to his forehead, sighing heavily. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

“No- VIrgil, you see-  _ In america 01/09 means January ninth.” _

Virgil blinks. “It does?”

“ _ Yes.” _

“Oh.”

Logan huffs a quiet laugh. “Oh indeed.”

Silence falls over them a bit uncomfortably as Virgil shifts anxiously, still pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. He twitches to check his phone, but fights it.

“Virgil?”

“So you didn’t forget…?”

Suddenly his hands were clasped between Logan’s. He instinctively looked up. “Virgil,  _ of course not. _ If I had known, I would’ve told you happy birthday right when you woke up. I’d have planned an entire  _ day _ for you! I would’ve-  _ I wouldn’t have forgotten. _ ”

“But Patton and Roman-”

“I told them it was in January. Virgil, I’m so sorry! What are you doing tomorrow? We’ll celebrate  _ all day _ .”

“I mean- I didn’t really plan anything this weekend. You guys are my only friends, so…”

Logan nodded, moving to sit next to Virgil, picking up his planner again. “Right. I was going to help Patton with his homework tomorrow, but I believe this takes more priority. We have a birthday to celebrate!”

Flushing slightly, Virgil shook his head. “Logan- I- You don’t have to do all that. It was a mistake, it’s not a big deal if we just-”

Logan swooped in, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil's moving lips, successfully shutting him up. “Nonsense. Why would I not want to celebrate your birthday? 21st at that!  _ I have so much to think about _ . Would you prefer indoors or outdoors?  _ Why is that even a question. Indoors of course. _ ” He shook his head, turning to the ‘notes’ section of the planner, pulling a pen from his pocket, and scribbling out ideas.

Virgil fought back a smile, looking at his phone.

11:59 pm

He glanced quickly at Logan, focus downward at the tiny black book. “Hey Logan?”

His eyes flickered up before huffing and scratching out a line. “Hmm?”

“It’s 11:59.”

“Yes, it is.”

“It’s still my birthday.”

Logan paused. He looked up with a neutral face. “So it is.” He paused for a few seconds before smiling. “Happy Birthday, Virgil!”

A warmth filled his chest as Virgil grinned back. Logan pushed his hood down to ruffle his hair, ignoring VIrgil’s squawk of protest.

Jumping up with clapped hands, Logan picked up his planner and held his hand out to Virgil. He took the offered hand, confused.

“What are we doing?”

Logan looked towards the door. “I figured we could go to Ihop for a mandatory midnight birthday dinner. Patton will be absolutely devastated when he finds out we were late. Pancakes seem like the most logical solution for all of us.”

Virgil squeezed his palm as he was all but dragged from his room. “I like your thinking.”

Logan huffs, sending Virgil a quick wink. “Of course you do. Who doesn’t?”

“Roman,” Virgil responds without missing a beat.

Logan scowled. “Tonight is about you, not that oaf.”

“Who’s the oaf!? You better not be spreading  _ lies _ about me, Lo!”

Logan rolled his eyes as they passed the open bathroom door. “Shut up. Get dressed, idiot. We’re going out to eat. Be ready in ten minutes.”

Roman's eyes nearly exploded. “ _ Ten minutes!?  _ You  _ can’t  _ honestly expect me to be ready in  _ ten minutes _ . It’s midnight! Where on earth are we going!?”

“It’s Virgil’s birthday. Either be ready or we’re leaving you.”

A heavy thud sounded from the living room. “ _ Virgil’s birthday!?” _

Patton raced into the hallway, glasses half down his nose. “ _ It’s not till January, what!?” _

Virgil laughed, watching Logan explain the situation to his dumb friends. Maybe today was shit. But tomorrow was certainly going to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy you finished it! Nice. Idk if I like this. I haven't really written in awhile and I've never written Logan before. SO many new things! I hope it was chill? Happy birthday Kurtis! I hope this cheered you up a bit :) SOrry it's so short xD But I wanted to write something quick before you went to sleep!! I love you!!!!!!


End file.
